Circus Trap
by kaiti
Summary: In a high school like mine, Heero the mysterious hot new student, Duo the tiny spandex-clad contortionist, yaoi but in so far as I've written no lemon or anything...need R&Rs plz! If your just bored and skimming: the chapters are short, but its a WIP
1. Meeting an Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that may or may not be present in this fanfic. Don't try and sure me cuz I'm broke.  
  
Warning - yaoi (maybe lemony fluff later), language, and excessive spandex.  
  
Pairs: HY/DM, QR/TB, and RP/football team  
  
Numbers in brackets and squiggles are foot/author notes  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Maybe it will be better this time, Heero thought to himself as he trudged unwillingly in front of the indoor gym bleachers towards the change room on the far side, New High School, new people-  
  
His inner musings were cut off then as he slammed into a darting shiny green streak. Grunting quietly at the impact Heero reached out to catch the slight figure in front of him and was surprised to see that the small brunette girl (who couldn't weigh a pound over 98lbs) has kept her balance after crashing into Heero's 6-foot tall muscular frame.  
  
Carefully grasping the girls' surprisingly muscular shoulders he carefully peeled her off of his chest. She stood there silently rubbing her nose and Heero was overcome with mirth as he saw her ensemble. The tiny brunette's impossibly long brown hair was braided down her back and she was wearing a green spandex suit ~(1)~ - long sleeves to the wrists and legs to the ankles. He was even more surprised to see wiry muscles through the clingy fabric and realized that this was, in fact, a tiny 98lbs guy.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." Heero said with a faint Australian accent ~(2)~, which startled the boy.  
  
"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention." The small boy said, "I'm Duo." He said extending his hand in Heero's general direction  
  
"Heero." He responded simply, then so as not to seem rude continued, "I know Australia is far away, but I didn't think our clothes were that different in style." Eyeing Duo's stunning spandex ensemble as compared to Heero's tight, ribbed turtle neck-sweater with the sleeves ripped off and beige pants.  
  
Duo smiled at this, "It's for gym." He said simply, "I'm on my way there now."  
  
"Me too, maybe your in my class." Heero said pulling out his schedule, wondering about the shocked expression and Duo's handsome face.  
  
"There are 2 gym classes at this time, one is GTO-3U and the other is GCT- AND ~(3)~, you're probably in the former." he trailed off as his eyes widened, "What! You're in the second!" at Heero's confuddled glance he calmed and explained to him that GTO-3U was Gym, Track/Other for third years taking gym in University, while the other; GCT-AND was Gym, Circus Training, Audition required. "Looks like you'll be in my class then, Heero. If you pass the audition that is." He then gestured in the direction of the gathering spandex-clad group on the far side of the gym and scampered off in their general direction.  
  
Heero felt an unnatural tug in his chest as he watched the slight frame of the boy and how the sun filtering in through the windows made him sparkle exotically.  
  
Hurrying towards the change room he ignored the tug and decided to concentrate on the audition, he could make it, he knew, but he needed a distraction from the mental picture stuck in his head of Duo's tight, sparkling spandex ensemble. * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As the group gathered in front of the spindly teacher he looked around to see that Duo looked the most like a circus performer. Also there in spandex was an extremely pretty plastic girl in a hot pink barely-bigger- then-a-bathing-suit bodysuit that was too tight in the bust and made her look like if she bent (or breathed) they would fly out and attack everyone in the gym. Her long brown hair was intricately braided down her back, although it was nothing compared to Duo's luscious locks. Surrounded by a group of scantily clad worshippers she was loving the attention from her fellow Barbie's and they all kept giggling and bouncing. Heero thought he would loose his breakfast.  
  
Sitting near, but not with, Duo there was a boy in a tight muscle shirt and loose FILA shorts, his black hair pulled back into a pony tail he scanned the room with a smile and nod for all who returned his gaze.  
  
Clapping for attention the tiny teacher strode into the centre of the room. After introducing herself as Ms. Gatenby ~(4)~ she had them all line up in alphabetical order. Heero was sad to see that Duo was near the middle while he himself was at the rear. Life's a bitch. "Ok, lets start. There are 20 of you here and I'll take no more then 15, hence the audition." She started authoritatively. "You are all required to do 2 splits; if you can do a third you get a bonus, as well as a bridge from standing and recovery, and hold a handstand for 10 seconds. After this you will do 5 moves or poses of your choice on the weapon of your choice. If you're not ready, don't try stuff too fancy, I won't have people hurt of the first day." She gestured behind her to the equipment: mats, a beam, trapeze, strap, vault and pole ~(5)~.  
  
"Anyone who cannot do the 4 items necessary leave now, don't waste my time." 2 of the 'fake' girls got up and strutted out in huffs. Heero found himself liking the teacher even more.  
  
"Ok, here we go." Ms. Gatenby said and Heero turned his thoughts inwards while keeping half an eye on the performers in front of him.  
  
~(1)~ luv ya Sarah! Just for you.and me.heh heh heh ~(2)~ I love Australian accents! ~(3)~ based on my schools course codes ~(4)~ Gate-n-bee. I just pulled that name out of no where.lol ~(5)~I've been watching Cirque, anyway most were fairly self-explanatory, but for those that may cause confusion: strap: ribbon/strap hanging from ceiling to swing in circles etc. on, pole: like a beam but thinner; like a tight rope but bigger; in performances held on either end on a persons shoulder while 1 peep stood on the pole and did tricks/flips etc. Please R&R, critiques r ok (I may not listen.) and suggestion welcome. Plot will be introduced soon.  
  
Dedicated to: Vanyel (the original yaoi love of my life!) Sarah (my signifigant other) Tamara (your ear is mine!) and Cassie/Aurora (for in body, here in heart) 


	2. Auditions: part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Gundam Wing that may or may not be present in this fanfic. Don't try and sure me cuz I'm broke.  
  
Warning - yaoi (maybe lemony fluff later.), language, and excessive spandex.  
  
Pairs: HY/DM, QR/TB, and RP/football team  
  
Numbers in brackets and squiggles are foot/author notes * * * * * * * * * * * Heero wasn't paying attention to Ms. Gatenby anymore, assuming it was rules etc. and was surprised when he saw the class spreading out in the gym in groups and alone in no particular order. Wondering what he had missed but not wanting to admit his ignorance he just stayed where he was watching everyone else and was surprised when he saw tiny Duo heading in his direction.  
  
When Duo was close enough to him to talk to he asked, "What'd I miss?" his accent making each word sound sexy to listeners in the gym who were curious about to tall stranger.  
  
Duo just grinned and brightened up the room as he explained to Heero that the teacher had told them to remember their places in line and go stretch for half an hour if they so chose, and if they didn't want to then to stay out of the way of those who did.  
  
Heero looked at Duo and motioned him to sit with him on the gym floor and he asked, "Why aren't you stretching?" Then at the same time they both stated "I got up early to stretch."  
  
Startled, they looked at each other and laughed. As it turned out, they both got up at 5 every day, Duo to stretch and Heero to do some exercises then stretch his warmed up muscles. When Duo heard this he muttered bitterly, "My uncle won't let me do too many exercises, I have to stay limber and petit according to him." A wave of emotion crossed his face then and Heero wondered what had made this optimistic boy so sullen.  
  
Ms. Gatenby called them back to the line then and they started off in alphabetical order. Heero didn't pay much attention to the first 2 performers; neither was horrible or outstanding in his less then expert opinion. However, third up was the Chinese boy who had been smiling at everyone. His magnetic personality almost radiated off of him.  
  
As the teacher called out Wufei Chang to perform Heero snapped out of his inner musings to watch. The muscular boy performed the required moves with surprising grace for his size, then move over to the strap to do his other 5 moves. Wrapping one arm around the strap a few times he then ran at break-neck speed in the biggest circle the strap would allow before lifting off the gym floor and into the air, still only help up by one arm wrapped in cloth.  
  
A few minutes later he was done after having performed his 5 moves all in mid-air suspended from various limbs and having to run to regain his momentum 2 more times. Glistening with a light sweat and breathing heavily he plopped down on the floor near Heero with a proud, but not arrogant, grin. "I'm glad that's over with." He said cheerfully.  
  
Making small talk the two chatted and ignored the next few performers until Heero heard "Duo Maxwell." Called by the teacher. Hearing a slight hesitation in her voice he looked at her and saw her staring at her clipboard as if double-checking the name was really there. She then looked up at Duo who was making his way to the mats. "Duo Maxwell?" she asked. He nodded and she smile like a kid at Christmas, "You don't have to audition you know, you can just go sit with the others-" she was cut off by Duo then.  
  
"I want no special treatment." He said simply, "I will audition with the rest, and was my gaining or losing a spot in the class to be based on this performance alone." Ms. Gatenby nodded and waved for him to begin, smiling even brighter now.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~No footnotes in this one, I'm quite impressed with myself. More chapters shortly, I just have to figure our ways to describe some of the poses and moves the class does without using a whole page to do so in. If your this far and bored, don't worry, it will (hopefully) get interesting soon.*~*~*~*~*~  
  
R&R plz, flames will be met with some of my own. 


	3. Auditions: part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Gundam Wing that may or may not be present in this fanfic. Don't try and sure me cuz I'm broke.  
  
Warning - yaoi (maybe lemony fluff later.), language, and excessive spandex.  
  
Pairs: HY/DM, QR/TB, and RP/football team  
  
Numbers in brackets and squiggles are foot/author notes  
  
Author's Note: hahaha! This is my prerogative and im hereby abusing one of my many author privileges! Anyway, just a warning to those of you who are against guys in spans: this next 'chapter' (only page or 2 really..) is mostly describing positions etc. for a while, so bear with me, this is hard. Also: All these poses/positions are, in fact, possible and I have seen them all with my own eyes so don't call me a liar. Well, I've successfully slimmed down the number of readers willing to get through all this babbling and get to the story so for those of you who have stuck with me, I give you Hot, Flexible Guys In Spandex:  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Duo looked out at the small crowed watching him and felt slightly flustered. Not that he was nervous; he knew he could do all the requirements with ease, Thanks to you, uncle. He thought bitterly, You knew your girlish niece would somehow get you money, and this is even legal. For Once. He then pushed all thoughts aside as he saw Heero watching him and smiling. Maybe I should be more thankful to my uncle for this. then he spread his arms wide and slid gracefully to the floor into one split, then merely pivoted his hips into the other 2 without rising from the floor.  
  
His face took on an unhealthily placid expression and he went through the mandatory moves that were now routine for him, stunning everyone with his bridge. Where most people's hands are approximately 2 or 3 feet away from there feet in a bridge, his were a mere 2 inches, his spine folded over backwards nearly in half. Ignoring gasps from his classmates he turned to Ms. Gatenby ~(1)~, who nodded her tanned face for him to continue onto his chosen moves, golden brown eyes gleaming with pride.  
  
Shifting his weight, he leaned back on his arms (away from his legs) until he was at a 45 degree angle (135 really.) with the gym floor. Then, he lifted his feet slowly off the floor and straightened them until they were parallel with the floor.  
  
Turning inwards further mentally, he continued to fold his limber ~(1)~ body into one seemingly impossible form after another, showing off his contortionist skills perfectly leaving no doubt in any minds he was for sure in the class.  
  
Once he had finished he merely nodded respectfully to Ms. Gatenby and went to sit near Wufei and Heero, his eyes starting to sparkle once more. Keeping his eyes ahead he didn't see the death glare coming from Relena.  
  
As Heero gave him a congratulating pat on the back he suddenly felt a tingling sensation and longed for the feeling again when Heero removed his hand. A small smile graced his childish face as his cheeks reddened at the compliments, and he felt the warm feeling spreading from his shoulder, to his heart, a feeling not had in many years and he longed for it to remain.  
  
"Relena Peacraft" Ms. Gatenby bellowed without any further introduction or ogling as she had for Duo. Bouncing sickeningly she bounded toward the middle of the gym with an overly perky fake smile pointed at Heero.  
  
  
  
~(1)~ I think I may add to this character, her name is somewhat appealing to me.lol  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That's all so far, damn exams and projects taking up all my time. 1 word for any readers (if there are any) FEEDBACK! Seriously, R&R plz, even flames with nothing constructive in them are welcome at this point!  
  
n't o 


	4. Duo's Act

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Gundam Wing that may or may not be present in this fanfic. Don't try and sure me cuz I'm broke.  
  
Warning - yaoi (maybe lemony fluff later.), language, and excessive spandex.  
  
Pairs: HY/DM, QR/TB, and RP/football team  
  
Numbers in brackets and squiggles are foot/author notes  
  
Author's Note: hahaha! This is my prerogative and I'm hereby abusing one of my many author privileges! Anyway, just a warning to those of you who are against guys in spans: this next 'chapter' (only page or 2 really..) is mostly describing positions etc. for a while, so bear with me, this is hard. Also: All these poses/positions are, in fact, possible and I have seen them all with my own eyes so don't call me a liar. Well, I've successfully slimmed down the number of readers willing to get through all this babbling and get to the story so for those of you who have stuck with me, I give you Hot, Flexible Guys In Spandex:  
  
Relena went through the requirements with ease (if not grace) then flounced vainly over to the pole ~(1)~ which was suspended about 5 feet in the air on poles with hooks on the end. Placing her hands shoulder width apart on the pole the pulled herself up.and over, face planting on the other side.  
  
Heero burst out laughing loudly along with the rest of the class, and even Ms. Gatenby thought she deserved worse then that.  
  
Getting up shakily Relena tried to mount again, and this time made it, though wobbled wildly for a few seconds once standing on it. Smiling plastically once more she pushed down and then leaped with as the springy pole rose once more and flew into the air with a disgusting display of cleavage. In the air she preformed a loose imitation of a back tuck before landing again, much more steadily this time.  
  
After performing her other tricks on the pole admirably enough despite her hilarious beginning she strutted back to the line with a non-too-subtle wink at Heero, who pointedly laughed and shook his head at the same moment.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Duo smiled giddily as Heero laughed loudly at Relena's fall, He's so cute when he smiles, I'm glad I have a new friend. Duo thought with an innocent little giggle. Heero looked at him, his eyes overflowing with tears of laughter at Relena as he tried in vain to hide his amusement. Duo reached up to wipe the tears off of Heero's tanned cheeks when Heero flinched back reflexively.  
  
Immediately withdrawing his hand, Duo avoided eye contact with Heero. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He cursed himself internally. How could I be so stupid? Pretties are for looking, not for touching! He shuddered slightly at the memory of when his uncle had drilled this painfully into his mind.  
  
Heero glanced over at Duo and was surprised to see his face serious once more, I must've really hurt his feelings when I flinched, he worried to himself. He was about to apologize when Duo whispered to Heero, "I'll be back in a second, I have to go to the bathroom." And stalked away.  
  
In the change room, Duo made a bee-line for the lockers. Opening unlocked doors, he searched them until he found his hidden kinder toy. Heading for the stall he removed the safety cap, then turned and locked the door. Pushing up his tight, stretchy sleeves, he gently slid the razor blade across his thin fore-arm. Careful not to push so hard as to kill himself, he breathed in a ragged breath as the blade cut into his crimson, bloody flesh.  
  
* * *  
  
Pushing the cap back on the bloody bade, Duo stuffed it in a random locker, unsure if it was the same one he had taken it from. Wrapping his fresh cuts (and old ones) in toilet paper bandaging he pulled his sleeve back overtop, the tight spandex material holding the bandages firmly in place. Smiling in the mirror as he passed he knew Duo had been punished enough. By the time he joined the rest of the group, he was as giddy as a kid in a candy store and as innocent as a kitten once more.  
  
Heero turned and looked anxiously behind him once more. Duo was taking an awfully long time, was he ok? He was about to head into the change room when the cute brunette skipped out. Sighed his relief he turned forwards once more.  
  
"Did I miss any more of Relena's attempts - I mean tricks?" Duo asked innocently, eyes wide open.  
  
"No." Heero said simply, then added with a smile, "Not since the face- plant." Which sent them both into gales of laughter once more, earning a half hearted (at best) glare from the teacher.  
  
"Hey Heero," Duo started once they had clamed once more, "D'you wanna grab a bite to eat after school?" Heero looked shocked for a second and Duo was afraid, I didn't touch the pretty! His mind screamed frantically at him.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Heero said non-commitically, his Australian accent making it extremely sexy to Duo.  
  
"Heero Yuy." Ms. Gatenby finally called, catching the attention of the whole class who were anxious to see what the new guy had in him.  
  
With a nod to Duo, Heero strode confidently into the centre of the gym. Then, with a nod to the teacher and a quick wink to Duo, he started his audition.  
  
~(1)~ if you noticed if ch.1 I explained this: like a beam but thinner; like a tight rope but bigger; in performances held on either end on a persons shoulder while 1 peep stood on the pole and did tricks/flips etc. 


	5. Heero's Act

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Gundam Wing that may or may not be present in this fanfic. Don't try and sure me cuz I'm broke.  
  
Warning - yaoi (maybe lemony fluff later.), language, and excessive spandex.  
  
Pairs: HY/DM, QR/TB, and RP/football team  
  
Numbers in brackets and squiggles are foot/author notes  
  
Just a little side-note here (I never knew these were so much fun before!), Please R&R even if you didn't like the story. Praises will be accepted, flames will be met with gasoline or lighter fluid.tee hee ~clap clap clap~ (just for T!) anyway, here's the next chapter now. ~dramatic segue~ HEERO! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unlike his predecessors, he didn't start in the order that Ms. Gatenby had listed the requirements, opting instead to be different since he was new and the last one to go. Planting his feet firmly on the cool gym floor he started with a handstand. After returning to a standing position he merely arched has back and leaned over backwards into a bridge - not as impressive as Duo's, but still sturdy and graceful. Recovering ~(1)~ smoothly from this he then flopped inelegantly into one split, then the other two ~(2)~.  
  
After having completed what was required of him, he looked at the equipment critically before turning back to Ms. Gatenby, "Can I use more then one piece of equipment? Or do I hafta do all my moves on one?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow inquisitively she said slowly, "You can use whatever you wish, Mr. Yuy." She finished formally.  
  
He grinned half-heartedly at this, "Just call me Heero, mate - I mean Ms. Gatenby." He said, blushing slightly at his Australian slang slip.  
  
She smiled at this too, the waved for him to continue, as anxious as the rest of the class to see what he had behind his arrogant airs.  
  
Looking again at the he stayed on the floor to start. Striding quickly to one side of the gym he then ran back where he had come for about 6 steps before launching himself into the air. 1, 2, 3, 4 back-flips done to perfection, followed by a round-off, and with a mighty launch off the bounce a back tuck before landing with a jarring thud in a handstand~(3)~. After holding it for a few seconds he stood once more.  
  
One move down, he thought grimly before heading towards the pole Relena had previously tried to use. Pushing on it experimentally he smoothly pulled himself up. Bouncing as a test, he then stilled it and looked toward his audience, "Can I have someone help me with this one? Well, not help, just participate?" he asked, his blue eyes pleading. Relena immediately raised her hand and started bouncing with her enthusiasm to be chosen. Ms. Gatenby nodded to Heero giving him permission to use - and choose - who ever he wanted. "Hmm." he started, pretending to think it over when, in truth, he had already chosen, "Duo, would you mind? You're the lightest one here." he looked disapproving at Relena as he said that, implying she was overweight. She harrumphed inelegantly.  
  
Duo nodded and grinned cutely as he skipped towards Heero. Eyeing the bar, Heero knew he had never used one before. Reaching down to help him, Heero simply grabbed his thin wrist and pulled him up. Instead of standing him on the pole as everyone had been expecting, he instead held him against his chest. Duo, realizing what was wanted of him, wrapped his legs around Heero's slender waist holding him tightly. Heero then wrapped his arms around Duo's waist firmly as Duo wrapped his around Heero's neck loosely.  
  
"Hold on, Duo." Heero said as Duo squeezed him tighter. Pushing down with his muscular legs Heero launched them into the air doing a back-tuck holding Duo to him, who squealed cutely like a kid on his first fair ride. Landing smoothly on the bar once more he quickly stilled it once more before they lost their balance.  
  
After helping Duo down, he dismounted and moved to the beam. Only three more, he thought internally, Should I go to the strap too? I could avoid it for Wufei.but if I do it, I can show I can use all the equipment, and who knows - maybe Wufei and me can partner on the strap if this school actually puts on a show. That decided it for him, after the beam he would go to the strap.  
  
After a smooth beam routine, ended with a complicated looking twirly flippy dismount.  
  
Moving confidently to the strap in the centre of the mats he reached up and looped it loosely around his wrist. After a running leap into the air and did a short routine while looping around the room. At the end he was almost at the ceiling with the strap wrapped numerous times around his middle. Unwinding his wrist he straightened to be parallel with the floor and spun dizzyingly towards the floor, strap running out just as he reached the floor and stood, panting in place.  
  
He was just about to start his next move when the phone rang ~(4)~. Ms. Gatenby answered, and after a few moments hung up again. Motioning for Heero to rejoin the rest of the group, she spoke to the class as one, "I have to leave now, the list is here, check it then go shower and get ready for your next class. If you made it, congrats and I'll see you tomorrow, if not, good effort, and keep practicing and come back next semester and try again." And with that hurried speech done, she turned and jogged out of the class.  
  
Wufei immediately grabbed the clipboard from where she had left it on the mat and read the names of those who made it aloud. On that list were Wufei himself, Duo, Relena, and Heero, along with other's he hadn't paid attention to.  
  
Those who didn't make it left muttering to themselves and headed for the change room in a herd. Everyone who did make the list stayed behind waiting for the change room to be vacated for their use. Making small talk, they stayed as one group sitting in a clump waiting.  
  
"You know," Duo started, eyeing Relena, the only girl, "There are only 2 girls in your change room, you can go change now."  
  
Fake smile faltering, Relena merely shrugged, "I just wanted to get to know the new guy better."  
  
Duo sniffed in disgust and muttered something that sounded astoundingly like, "I want to pop that inflatable bitch and watch her fly around the room~(5)~." in Heero's direction, sending them once more into gales of laughter as Relena fumed silently. Chatter in the other direction caught their attention and they turned to see the others leaving the change room together. Waving to their new classmates, they all headed for the change room.  
  
"Heero!" Relena called as he started for the change room. Turning back to her he waited impatiently as the persistent Barbie flounced over to him, "Do you want to get together after school?" she winked, "Maybe you'd like to see just how bendy I can be.?" she purred.  
  
"Can't." Heero said simply and turned back to Duo, whose childish smile was larger then ever.  
  
Holding open the door for Duo, they headed into the nearly vacated change room together.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`~`~  
  
~(1)~ to put it simply, he shifter his weight to his legs and stood up again without using his arms or bending his knees more. ~(2)~ to answer a question received about the 3 kinds of splits - I mean straddle is one and each leg foreword is one type. ~(3)~ Once again, it is possible.if rare. ~(4)~ our school has phones between all the classrooms and the office. ~(5)~ I saw that on That 70's Show (which I don't own) and immediately thought of Relena.  
  
And so ends another chapter. I'm getting redundant again but plz R&R! I need ideas. 


	6. Relena Steps Up, Heero stays Down

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Gundam Wing that may or may not be present in this fanfic. Don't try and sure me cuz I'm broke. Don't own, don't sure. Don't like, don't read.  
  
Warning - yaoi (maybe lemony fluff later.), language, and excessive spandex. Pairs: HY/DM, QR/TB, and RP/football team  
  
Numbers in brackets and squiggles are foot/author notes ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Heero was only part of the way through the door after holding it for Duo when a high-pitched voice behind him made him cringe, "Heero!" Relena squealed buoyantly, "Can I have a word?" sighing, and damning his friends Quatre and Trowa for teaching him manners, he nodded his acquiescence and turned to face her, holding the door open to show her his readiness to bolt at any moment.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked her acidly, letting the door fall open a bit more as he leaned inwards.  
  
"I'll bet you can." She purred trying to sound seductive (actually, she sounded like a motorboat with something caught on the blades.like a dead fish.God those things smell bad.off on a tangent there, sorry), "My parents work late, want to come over for dinner - and dessert?" she batted her eyelashes and Heero was tempted to ask her if her false lashes were coming unglued.  
  
"Sorry." He replied coldly and sarcastically, "I'm having dinner with Duo." He finished proudly, grinning widely.  
  
Relena looked like a fish (wow, I have a lot of fish analogies.). Opening and closing her mouth (silent for once) with her eyes wide open. Before she could ask anything else Heero turned abruptly and headed inside to shower.  
  
Duo was furious at Relena, and for once he openly admitted he was jealous of her, Why does she get to talk to Heero? He then took a deep breath and started to undress, careful of his newly discovered bandaged arm, How.? He started before getting interrupted.  
  
Sorry, Duo love, and voice said seductively in his head, But I can't miss this wonderful opportunity to shower with Heero. And you know perfectly well how you got those new cuts.. Anyway, it's my turn to take over now.  
  
Wait! Duo's mind raced to the voice that purred cryptically in his head. Then it all went black.  
  
Heero was grinning like a fool as he almost skipped into the change room, still feeling swift ~(1)~ about his retorts to Relena. He suddenly stopped mid-stride as the showers came into his peripheral vision on the way to his locker. There was Duo, his back towards Heero, running his fingers through his locks as he stood amongst the streams of warm water, If that's cold water.really wow. He thought before he could catch himself and blushed furiously, quickly opening his locker and grabbing his shampoo, soap, and towel. He then stripped and thought about football, while studiously ignoring the vision of Duo. However, with lemony thoughts invading his mind his thoughts of football turned to the aspects other then the game, aspects like hot, sweaty guys in spandex violently tackling each other in mass groups, then happily trotting off the a community shower to unwind and distract themselves from the game.  
  
Knowing that this wasn't working and he needed a sure-fire way to stay calm before heading to the shower with Duo he suddenly realized what would keep him down no matter how many naked guys were around him.  
  
Confident now he wrapped his towel around his waist and headed back towards the shower, soap and shampoo in hand. As soon as he was under the water beside Duo he knew he had to concentrate really hard on not getting hard. Just think Relena he reminded himself.  
  
Still watching Duo from the corner of his eye, Heero was amazed at the length of his hair when loose, his one arm behind it with just his slender fingers trailing through it, brushing its long length. Relena, Relena, Relena. he repeated over and over in his mind as he washed his hair. Suddenly getting a chill, like he was being watched he turned and Saw Duo eyeing him not-too-subtly.  
  
Shampooing his hair vigorously he stared at the wall straight ahead, determined not to make eye contact. Or let his eyes contact other parts of Duo's luscious body. Heero then heard the school's ancient pipes shudder and realized that Duo had turned off his shower. He sighed with a mixture of relief and disappointment, closing his eyes to avoid getting suds in them. Then Heero got the chill again and opened his eyes to see if he was being watched, only to inhale the water and start spluttering and choking when he saw Duo standing directly in front of him under the showerhead, grinning.  
I was gonna make this chapter a lime. but it's more fun to make the reader (the only one I have) wait for the next chapter. And I want to go to bed now. 


	7. Locker Room Lime

Finally, I'm writing this story again! I stopped to start another one.then stopped to work on this again. I've never finished a story so stop complaining.  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing, or anything else, this computer is my parents', and they're broke (spent it all on the computer) the only things that are mine are the teacher and her assistant in the story.  
  
Whatever rating is given to a lime.  
  
Seeing Duo right in front of him, warm water streaming through his long hair, grinning mischeviously, a sparse few inches between their damp bodies brought an involuntary response from Heero that greatly lessened the room between them and widened Duo's grin.  
  
Heero then suavely swallowed a mouthful of water. Struggling for breath he suddenly found it impossible as Duo pressed his lips against his. Reflexively, Heero kissed him back until he thought he would pass out from a lack of oxygen. Feeling slightly disappointed as they pulled their bodies apart, Heero gasped in all the oxygen he could.  
  
"Better?" Duo asked sounding very concerned, still standing almost in Heero's arms but just far enough that they weren't touching.  
  
"What?" Heero asked in return, no idea what Duo was talking about.  
  
"You were drowning, so I did CPR." Duo said proudly.  
  
Heero smiled at that. "Oh, right. Well, it worked. You saved my life." Duo grinned back and Heero couldn't stop himself from going marble hard that the sight of the petit figure in front of him. Duo's grin widened.  
  
"Maybe I can help with that too." He said slowly, eyeing Heero's erection. Duo then put one of his hands on Heero's muscular chest and pushed him so his back was against the tiled wall. Sinking to his knees in front of Heero, Duo licked his lips seductively, making Heero moan softly in anticipation.  
  
Duo leaned in slowly and opened his mouth beneath a slim stream of water that trickled down Heero's torso, drinking the warm liquid down, not spilling a drop. Heero groaned softly once more. Then, all at once Duo engulfed Heero entirely. Heero closed his eyes and buried his hands in Duo's gorgeous hair. Sliding his tongue up and down Heero's considerable length Duo sucked him gently. Heero's muscles spasmed as Duo ran his tongue over Heero's tip. Duo sucked harder with more urgency and Heero moaned once more.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm Kerry, Ms. Gatenby's assistant. I had a killer hang-over and missed class but came to introduce myself." A tall blonde walked into the change room. Heero squeaked in embarrassment, but Duo just pulled off of him and turned, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Hi Kerry! I'm Duo, and this is Heero." He said, nodding to a still blushing Heero who wouldn't make eye contact with either of them.  
  
"Howdy guys. Anyway, I have to go now. You might want to finish quickly, the bell is going to ring soon. Looks like you're about done anyhow." Then she turned and left without batting an eye.  
  
Heero was about to comment about how she didn't seem to find anything odd about homosexual limes in the change room, and he wondered what else went on in the school when Duo engulfed him once more making him forget everything else.  
  
Duo did things with his tongue that made Heero squirm and Kerry was right, it didn't t take them long to finish up.  
  
As soon as Duo had swallowed all of Heero he simply got up and went to his locker to dry off with nothing more then a wink at Heero. Heero, confused and sated, turned off his shower and towelled off.  
  
When a hand pinched his ass he jumped and turned with a yell. "See yeah tonight." Duo said with a smile as he sauntered gracefully out of the change room leaving Heero alone in a strange new school.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Duo awoke suddenly in front of his locker, an unknown but not new after taste lingering in his mouth. His hair was damp and his arm was stinging like crazy. Well, at least he had showered after gym.but why couldn't he remember it?  
  
Then a voice purred in his head. You really should have seen it, I was great. And Heero was very appreciative of what I did for you, and for him, in the shower. I can't wait until tonight!  
  
Then the voice was gone. Shivering uncontrollably, Duo sunk to the floor whimpering softly.  
  
To my one avid reader (me!) I finally posted more! Plz R&R, it makes me feel special. Flames will be read, laughed over and if they are funny then copied and sent onto others on my own behalf. It's my right. Was it a good lime? I've never written one before. 


	8. A New Fan

I don't own, watch, or particularly like Gundam Wing.  
  
Warning: yaoi, lemony, limy, all the good stuff kids go for. Warning 2: excessive spandex and Relena bashing  
  
And so without further ado..  
  
After stumbling around lost in the halls for a while, confused at what had happened in the change room and where he was, Heero finally found what he was looking for, English in room 131. To his extreme embarrassment, it was about 15 feet from the change room. Walking in the back room he looked around and stopped in his tracks. Relena was here. He was about to leave again when he saw an empty seat away from Relena. beside Duo. He sauntered over and sat beside Duo smiling brightly at him, not looking in Relena's direction.  
  
Not knowing what to say now that he was there, he simply said what he was guaranteed by a previous teacher to be a no fail conversation starter, "So, how about those immigration policies?" ~*1*~ he immediately felt like a moron. Thankfully, Duo didn't seem to be listening. Reaching over, he gently laid his hand on Duo's thigh, making him jump, a frightened look in his violet eyes. "Are you ok, Duo?" Heero asked, concerned.  
  
God, that is the sexiest accent in the world! Duo screamed internally. "Yeah, I'm fine, just.spaced out, I guess." Nodding his head in agreement, Heero turned back to the front of the class, leaving his hand on Duo's thigh.  
  
Just then the hottest woman the class had ever seen glided into the room. Not a dry seat in the room.with the exception of the straight girls and gay guys. Seemingly oblivious to the attention, she turned and smiled, winking at the room. Several nosebleeds ensued from that simple act and the thoughts that followed. "Hi, everyone. My name is Wilson. I mean Sarah.. Sarah Wilson I mean. I meant. I meant my name is Sarah Wilson, Ms.. Ms. Sarah Wilson." The majority of the class didn't notice her ramblings and stuttering. They also didn't notice the cause of her stuttering was at finally seeing 2 live gay guys, touching intimately in her own class. ~*2*~ "Now, we have a lot to do so lets get busy - get started." She then turned to the blackboard and wrote: Roamioh and Joolee-ett by Bil Shaikspeer in a tiny, chicken scratchy print. Noticing the classes blank stares, she read it aloud for the, "Romeo and Juliette by Bill Shakespeare." A general "Oh!" rose from the class.  
  
Sarah glared at them indignantly. "I'm dyslexic." She stated simply before handing out books for the class.  
  
Meanwhile, Heero leaned over close to Duo's ear, whispering quietly to him, "Is she for real?"  
  
Duo shrugged and whispered back, "She's new."  
  
While half listening to what Ms. Wilson said Heero started idly drawing small shapes and circles lightly on Duo's thigh, not knowing that he left a trail of tingles and hot streaks on Duo's flesh, even through his pants.  
  
Meaning to put a stop to this, Duo put his hand on Heero's to move it off his leg, however when his flesh met Heero's he realized he didn't want him to stop. Leaving his hand on top of Heero's he twined their fingers together as Heero continued to trace little patterns, a ghost of a smile on his face.  
  
With a mission in mind, Heero started moving his circles farther and farther up his thigh, then down to the inside, tracing along the inseam of Duo's pants. When he heard Duo hold his breath he knew he was getting somewhere interesting and was just about to pull a very bold move when - RING!, class was over. Both of them jumped at the sound, having been lost in a world of their own for the past 75 minutes.  
  
Refusing to make eye contact, Duo bolted from the room, his slim form easily weaving through the crowd. Sighing, Heero started to follow when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Ms. Wilson standing there.  
  
"Heero, right?" she asked, then continued without waiting for an answer, "Can I have your autograph? PLEASE? I'm a huge fan!" when he started to back away she thrust a piece of paper in his face, "I'll give you an A! A+ if you get Duo to sign it too!" she managed before he was carried away in the crowd.  
  
The next class, math, seemed to take forever. Not only was it math, but Duo wasn't in his class. Since he knew his roommates could easily tutor him through the course he spent the whole class thinking about what to wear on their date and where they might go. By the end of class he was pretty sure he knew.  
  
Last he had spare. Spare meant leaving early. Spare also presented a problem, how to get his personnel info to Duo? Then he realized the obvious answer. Slamming his locker closed he headed back to his English class to call in a favour.  
  
~*1*~ wow, finally a footnote! How I've missed them. Anyway, a friend of mine got that advice from her grade 8 teacher. ~*2*~ Sarah is obsessed with gay guys. This is her reaction is she saw some. Wondering how she saw that slight touch from the front of the classroom? Well I'll tell you, her Gay-dar. Don't ask. Nothing really happened this chapter, but it was all important to leading up to the next one, which will have numerous events and couples. hehehehehehehehe. R&R, but be nice, I'm easily hurt. 


	9. Bun e Goodness

Gw R-rated fic. I don't own watch or like Qundam Wing.  
  
Heero got back to the english room before the bell rang starting last period. He quickly headed to the teachers desk, only to find an old man seated there. "Umm. Excuse me sir." He said, "Can you tell me where Ms. Wilson is now?"  
  
The old me didn't look up from his work on the desk. "Teachers lounge on prep." He said. "Now get out, you're not in this class."  
  
Heeding his advice, Heero jogged from the room.  
  
"Excuse me, I have a note for Duo." Sarah said barging into his last class and marching right over to his desk, "And I'll need you to sign here." She said holding out the piece of paper Heero had already signed.  
  
Not really understaing what was going on, but used to that feeling, he did as he was told, then unfolded the letter Sarah had given him, :I hope it's not another client from my uncle, I hate working on school nights: he thought, then his eyes widened as he saw clearly printed on the paper Heero Yuy address 134 Ekal St. (Bun-e Goodness) call me at ###-#### tonight for time/place!  
  
Duo then remembered he had agreed to go out with Heero tonight. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea after something had happened to him in the change room, and then again in english..not to mention his black out this afternoon.. During all this rationalizing he realized he really wanted to go no matter what he thought.  
  
"Hey, Trowa, are there any more strawberry danishes in the back?" The small bonde boy yelled over his shoulder to his boyfriend.  
  
"I think so, but they're still warm!" Trowa yelled back  
  
"She wants them anyway!" Quatre yelled again. We need a better system he thought to himself. Yelling is so unprofessional. Handing the random lady her package he wavbed good bye as left. The bakery was empty for the moment and he was glad for the break. Who knew that a small pastry shop could be so busy all day long?  
  
Heading into the back to help Trowa ice cakes he stopped, remembering to put the little silver bell on the counter with the ring for service sign.  
  
As he entered the back room he stopped in his tracks at what he saw, Trowa, covered practically head to toe in icing and fruit fillings and chocolate sauces.and looking scrumptous and good enough to eat. With a pic of him like this on their sing Bun-e Goodness outside they would never run out of buisness.he moaned throatily so Trowa knew he was appreciated.  
  
Looking up from the cake he decorated he smile crookedly when he saw the llok in Quatres eyes. Grabbing the smaller boy by the hips he lifted him gently onto the counter top. Trowa then lifted Quatre's apron strap off his head then unbuttoned his favourite pink shirt, slipping it off his shoulders. Picking up the tupe of icing once more he drew little patterns on Quatres neck, chest, and stomach untl there was no more icing in the tube. "My best creation to date." Trowa said before leaning in and licking up the icing.  
  
Quatre chuckled cutely as Trowa licking at sucked at his tender pale flesh, pressing his sticky body against Trowa's apron.  
  
"You know, if people knew what really went on in bakery kitchens you'd be bankrupt in a week." Heero said as he sauntered into the room, "Or you'd have a totally different sales target."  
  
"Hey Heero. Done for the day?" Quatre asked as Trowa refused to acknowledge Heero's existence.  
  
"Yeah, spare last. If you wanna go up to your room, I can watch the store for you." Heero trailed off then knowing it was useless to continue since Trowa had waved in his general direction before lifting Quatre into his arms and walking towards the stairs.  
  
Heero shook his head. How in the world had he ever been talked into moving into an upstairs apartement to a bakery with his 2 best friends who happened to be dating in a new town where he knew no one and still had to go to school? Well, it did beat the alternative so it wasn't so bad.  
  
Just then he heard the silver dingy bell and headed out to the counter to see who it was, and promptly tripped when he saw Duo standing there, waiting for him.  
  
Sorry this, to quote guys at my school, "Sucks so much ass" but im tired and lazy and I started trying to dray pics for a new manga I'm gonna try to do so I've been distracted and busy for the last while, but I swear the next chapter will kick ass. or at least somone's ass will get used. maybe. The next chapter will splain some though and have betterly written scenes invoving Teenage Girl's Fave Pair. 


	10. In Heero's bedroom

I don't own Gw. This is an apology for the last chapter being so horribly horribly crappy.  
  
"Hey Duo, I didn't expect you to drop by like this." heero said as heawkwardly picked himself up off the floor.  
  
"Neither did I, really, but it was on my way home. well, to my uncles house, so I figured I'd see if you were home." Duo replied, not quite making eye contact with Heero.  
  
Making small talk for a while, Heero wished that Quartre an Trowa would finish upstairs so he and Duo could go up and talk without people randomly walking in. Just then, the buzzer on the oven went off. "Oh, I hafta go get those out of the oven, wait here, k?" Heero said, not waiting for Duo to reply. He ahd just got the tray out of the oven when Q and T came back downstairs looking extremely happy. "Oh, good, you're done." Heero said before heading back out front.  
  
Quatre followed him, wondering what the problem was, when he saw the cute brunette standing awkwardly off to one siede of the counter, waiting. "C'mon, lets go upstairs." Heero said to the boy, not introducing him to Quatre. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo nervously followed Heero upstairs. Where were they going, exactly? Did he actually live in the bakery? And who was the incredibly hot blond guy from downstairs? He looked anxiously from side to side, trying to calm down when he heard that dreaded voice in his head once more.  
  
:sorry, kitten, but here's where I take over. Like I said this afternoon, you tend to let opportunities pass right by you, and I don't like to waste time.:  
  
"Wait! This afternoon? What happeed?: He screamed internally before it all went dark.  
  
"So, this is your place, huh, Heero?" Duo asked, looking around. Then his eyes fell on the pile of mats and pads in the corner, "I'll bet this is where you screw that cute little blonds tight little ass, isn't it, Heero?" he asked as he ran his tongue lightly over his full red lips.  
  
"What??" Heero practically shrieked. What had caused shy little Duo to suddenly act like this? "Quatre? He's just a friend, my legal guardien actually, He's with Trowa though, they have a room down the hall." he trailed off as Duo started waking seductively towards him.  
  
"Duo? What're you - " Duo cut him off, placing a thin finger on Heeros lips.  
  
"Duo? No, I don't like that name very much. How about for now, you call me Joshua for now? Ok Heero? Intimate friends need to know the preferred names of their partners, isn't that right?" Duo pressed his whole body against Heero's, which wasn't easy since Heero kept backing up nervously, still not sure what was going on.  
  
When his back hit the wall, Heero realized he had no where else to go and he wsa extremely turned on. This is not good he thought, then as Duo's lips catptured his, all thoughts left his head.  
  
:I'm so glad I decided to take over, Duo would have ruined this: Joshua thought to himself as he gently massaged Heero's tongue with his own, making Heero moan throatily.  
  
Grabbing Heero's collar roughly, Joshua pulled him over to the pile of mats, pulling him down on top of himself, never removing his lips fromo Heero's.  
  
"I wonder if they want snacks up there." Quatre wondered aloud, leaning on the counter  
  
"You nosy little bitch, you just want to know what's going on!" Troaw accused with a smile.  
  
"I do not! - " Quatre started to protest, but stopped when Trow thrust a tray of cookies into his hands.  
  
"Don't leave out any details!" He called after Quatre as he practically ran up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, do you guys want some cookie-" Quatre started before dropping his jaw and straing at the scene before him. ~He never seems to finish a sentence does he, poor Quatre. Oh well, maybe he should stop talking. Sorry, I'll get back to the scene before him now, it's a good one. ~  
  
The scene before him: Heero, topless, on a pile of work out mats, with a topless Duo/Joshua straddling his hips and sucking his nipples, Heero's hands buried deeply in Duo's thick mane of wavy unbraided hair.  
  
"uhh.." Heero said eloquently  
  
Well, this wasn't great either, but that's cuz I can't write, or type very goodly. 


End file.
